A Bomb for Fievel! (version 2)
Olivia, Bambi, Thumper, and the Lost Dumbo Gang were tied to a mast while the gangster cats danced around the mast, singing. Gangster Cats: Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho So try the life of a thief Just sample the life of a crook There isn't a boy Who won't enjoy A-workin' for Captain Cat R. Waul The world's most famous crook! Chula danced around, as well. Chula: Crook, crook Crickety, crockety Crickety, crook The eels are after Captain---'' But Cat R. Waul conked him on the head with his hook, knocking him out. He then walked over to Bambi, Thumper, and the animals. Captain Cat R. Waul: ''A special offer for today I'll tell you what I'll do All those who sign without delay He then showed Frenchy, without his shirt on, some tattoos all over his torso. Captain Cat R. Waul: Will get a free tattoo Frenchy then wiggled his arm to make the flag tattoo move. Captain Cat R. Waul: Why, it's like money in the bank Bambi, Thumper, and the animals laughed. Captain Cat R. Waul: Come on Join up And I'll be frank Unless you do, You'll walk the plank! Bambi, Thumper, and the animals gasped and saw what he was looking at and saw some gangster cats pointing to the plank. Captain Cat R. Waul: The choice is up to you Gangster Cats: The choice is up to you Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho Yo ho You'll love the life of a thief You'll relish the life of a crook There's barrels of fun For everyone That you can treasure By the ton Then the gangster cats moved to a small narrow pathway, where Cat R. Waul was at a desk with a feather pen, and Chula danced towards him. Gangster Cats: So come and sign the book Join up with Captain Cat R. Waul One of the gangster cats released Bambi, Thumper, and the animals, and they immediately began running straight to the desk. "Boys!" Olivia called, clapping her hands. The boys stopped running and fell into a great, big pile. "Are you proud of yourselves?" Olivia scolded. "But, Captain Cat R. Waul is most insistent, Olivia." said Bambi. "Yeah," added Big Daddy Lou. "He says we'll walk the plank if we don't!" "Oh no, we won't," Olivia reminded them. "Fievel Mousekewitz will save us will save us." "Fievel Mousekewitz will save them, Chula!" Cat R. Waul mimicked, as he tickled Chula under the chin with the feather pen. Chula laughed as well. "Fievel Mousekewitz will save them!" Gadget, who was still trapped in the lantern, watched them laughing and hugging each other. "Oh, captain!" Cat R. Waul walked up to Olivia. "But a thousand pardons, my dear. I don't believe you are in on our little joke. You see, we left a present for Fievel." "A sort of surprise package, you might say." Chula said. Gadget, still trapped in the lamp, watched on what they were saying. "Why,I can see our little friend at this very moment, reading the tender inscription!" Cat R. Waul said. And so far, back the tree, Fievel was reading the label that is on the present. "'To Fievel, with love from Olivia. Do not open till six o'clock?'" He turned to the clock. It said, 'quarter to six.' "Huh. I wonder what's in it?" he said to himself, as he shook the box. Cat R. Waul told what was inside the box. "Could he but see within the package, ho, he would find an ingenious little device!" Jenner said. Inside the present was a bomb, and it looked like it was gonna blow soon. Back at the ship, Chula was pretending to be the clock hands. "Set so that when the clock is like this…" Chula said, as he held his hand in the air. "Fievel Mousekewitz will be BLASTED out of Neverland! Forever." Cat R. Waul said. "NO! FIEVEL!" Olivia gasped, as the gangster cats laughed. "So that's his plan!" Gadget gasped, as she shook the lantern. It fell down, and the glass broke, but Gadget was alright. "I'm free! I've got to warn Fievel!" Gadget said, as she flew out of the window towards the island. "But time grows short." Cat R. Waul said, showing the boys his pocket watch. "We have but 18 seconds, 15 seconds, 13 seconds…" Back at the hideout, Fievel looked at the clock. "12 seconds. Well, I guess I can open it now". He began to unwrap the present. "FIEVEL! STOP!" Gadget yelled, as she came in at the right second. "Oh, hi, Gadget. Look what Olivia left for me." said Fievel, showing her the present. "No, throw it away!" Gadget called, as she tried to pull the present. "Hey, stop that! Cut that out!" Fievel shouted, as he pulled the present away. "What's the matter with you?!" "It's not from Olivia, it's from Cat R. Waul!" Gadget yelled. "Cat R. Waul?" Fievel repeated. "Yes, and it's a bomb!" Gadget yelled, pretending to explode like a bomb. "A bomb? Don't be ridiculous!" Fievel said. At that instant, the bomb began to smoke and ring. Gadget grabbed the present and moved it away from Fievel. KABOOM!!! There was an explosion. The sea and the ship shook. Olivia and the boys watched in horror as they thought Fievel was gone. Cat R. Waul took off his hat. "And so passeth a worthy opponent." "Amen!" Chula said, as he took off his hat as well. In the ruins of Hangman's Tree, Fievel emerged from the rubble he was in. "Cat R. Waul. It was a bomb!" Fievel said to himself, "Why, if it hadn't been for Gadget…" Then he gasped. "Gadget Hackwrench!" "Argh…" came a small voice. Fievel went to find Gadget. "Where are you, Gadget?" Fievel asked. Then he saw in a distance a small fading light. "Gadget? GADGET HACKWRENCH!" Then some rubble came down, blocking the light. Fievel moved it out of the way, and he looked through the hole. "Gadget, are you alright?" asked Fievel. Gadget began to moan. "I'm not sure…" she said weakly "Fievel, forget me. Go save Olivia and the boys." "Olivia?" Fievel repeated, "The boys?" Fievel climbed through the hole "But I got to save you first. Hold on, Gadget! Hold on." "I can't hold on!" Gadget moaned. "Don't go out," Fievel pleaded, as he reached out. "Don't you understand, Gadget? You mean more to me than anything in this whole world!" More rubble came down again, and Fievel shielded himself. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes